Albus Potter and the Mirror of Alas
by The-Dreamer04
Summary: The first year of the new generation of Harry Potter. Rose and Albus' already best friendd meet a new boy Jack, what lurks within Hogwarts, will it be as dangerous as when Voldemort was at large and will the Potter's Magnet for trouble live on? Read on ::
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Express

As Albus and his Cousin Rose waved goodbye to their family they thought of their new life in their new home Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

You may think right now that their adventures there would not be as Hectic or Troublesome as their parents' time at Hogwarts but I'm sorry to say you are wrong. Potters are a true magnet for trouble and here is where these adventures all begin.

The train started to move and noises of Cats, Owls and toads came from all directions.

"Where do you want to sit Rose" asked Albus stepping over a fat grey rat.

"Oh, Al, Well I was going to sit by Roxanne she said she would save me a spot." said Rose feeling guilty.

"Alright." Albus said slightly disappointed holding Hedwig the Owl is father Harry Potter bought for him.

"Hedwig can be my company" he said half making a Joke. Hedwig was named after Harry, Albus' fathers' owl who had died when he was 17.

"See you." Rose said disappearing into the crowd.

The first few Carriages were full of students but as he walked to the far end of the platform he found an empty carriage.

Albus sat there for a while as people stared and pointed at him. He hoped one of them would come to sit by him but soon enough a tall boy with brunette hair and buck teeth opened the carriage and asked

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit here with you, all the carriages are full" Albus looked at the nervous boy and said

"Please do!" Albus said with a kind smile

"I'm Jack Calderwood."

"Albus Potter" Albus said stroking Hedwigs white feathers.

"It's mad mind, you know with all these animals. All you hear is a load of noises! Do you know if it will always be like that?

"Probably not" Albus said looking at the Rat on Jack's lap.

"Oh, this is Fenwick; he sleeps all the time but sometimes he'll wake up and eat. He is a greedy thing!" Albus laughed at the fat grey rat.

"I'm not used to all this Wizard stuff you see I was brought up by…..Well as you call them muggles or something?!" Jack explained

"Yeah my Granddad Weasley will love you, He loves muggles." Albus laughed

The train sped past fields and farms and hills and as Albus and Jack talked more about them selves there was a knock on the carriage door. Albus put his head in his hands and looked at the boy who now opened the door.

"Well hello Al, How are you?" said the boy who looked almost 13 his hair was an Auburn color and had a cheeky grin wiped across his face

"A lot better now you're here, James" said Albus sarcastically to his brother.

"Look Al I'll leave you alone if you buy it off me."

"I told you no! Sell it to Lily or Rose but I am not interested in some stupid book you got from a stranger at Christmas!"

"Fine, I'll just stand and wait until you give me the money for this book." James said and sat down along with his friends Charlie and Hamlet.

"Who are you then" James asked Jack.

"Jack, umm," he said nervously

"Oh, look James I'll buy the book if you just leave me alone……. And that means all year!"

"Fine" he said taking the money out of Albus' hand.

The door shut and Albus looked up at Jack.

"Don't worry he is not always like this he just likes ….. Well teasing people I guess!"

At about half past twelve there was a load clattering of footsteps of students outside the carriage and a plump red headed woman dressed in a emerald green dress and a pinafore asked

"Any thing from the trolley dears"

"No" Albus said looking at the book hoping it was worth it."

"Umm well I'm muggle so I don't know how much I have" Jack said as he pulled out lots of Gold and silver coins.

"Wow, you must have like 10 galleons and 15 sickles.

"Is that lots"

"Yeah enough to buy up the whole trolley."

"Ok, I'll take everything."

"Ok, maybe 5 of each?" said the witch handing him all the things he could get out of his money.

"Bye boys."

By the time they had filled their stomachs until they ached, a girl known as Albus' cousin walked in she had Brunette curly hair and Hazel eyes she was very pretty but had a usual serious look on her face

"Hello, Albus and……"

"Jack" Jack said as Rose turned to Albus "just checking if you were on your own, Well Roxanne told me to and she said for you to change into your robes, we will be here soon! Oh and you have Pumpkin juice all over your shirt!" She said to Jack and sat down with a hand full of books.

"What house do you think you'll be in Joseph" Rose said looking at Jack.

"Err, well, I dunno!?" He said in his nervous voice he always spoke when meeting new people.

"Well, me and Albus want to be in Gryffindor like our parents and Gryffindor is by far the best house. Well goodbye Al and ……Jake." As she left he looked at Albus.

"Jake! I just told her my name and then she calls me Jake. If you ask me she is such a teacher's pet. I don't care what house I am in as long as she is not in it!" Jack said sounding annoyed.

"She is my cousin! And she is not like that once you get to know her!" Albus said laughing as Jack made a regretful face

"Sorry…….?" Jack said

The Hogwarts express finally came to the station in Hogsmeade in the early evening and as the students left the ancient and magic scarlet train the things lying within Hogwarts were unknown to the students that were so excited to be there but one thing is clear! The things that would be happening in Hogwarts that year would not be normal at least now that Albus-Severus Potter would be there.


	2. Chapter 2: The great lake

The evening sky glistened with the first stars appearing in the velvet blue sky, as Albus and Jack prepared themselves to depart from the train. Albus' stomach squelched and felt sickly as Jack and he had eaten too many sweets and he was scared still that the sorting hat might put him in Slytherin.

'Ughh, Albus I feel sick.' Jack said clutching his stomach.

'It'll be ok Jack, I mean you only put an ugly brown hat on your head and it decides it from there!' Albus said trying to persuade himself

The boys never talked until they got off the train where they met up with Rose. She grinned at Albus and started going on about all the gossip Roxanne had given her about Hogwarts.

'So, umm what do we do first...you know to get at Hogwarts because I have a feeling this isn't it' Jack said looking around at the station.

'Oh no, this is Hogsmead, the village near Hogwarts we'll be going there by boat.' Rose answered as she talked over Albus.

'Ok? by boat… but won't there be like creatures in there?'

'Plenty of creatures in there not 'll dangers, very mistak'n but not 'll bad!' Said a big hairy man that could have been easily above 7ft.

'HAGRID!' Rose and Albus screeched in union.

'Rose, Albus! How have 'yeh been? 'arry as told me how excited you 'have been Rose you too Albus!'

'Oh yes Hagrid, I have not been able to stop thinking about it all summer!' Rose said proudly.

Hagrid was about to continue on to the conversation until he saw a first year wonder off further into the village looking completely lost!

'Err, first years over here!' Hagrid bellowed causing Jack to jump and drop his rat.

'Ahhh, Fenwick, where have you gone!' He moaned and went off running after him.

'Jack seems extremely dim-witted if you ask me Albus. Seriously I think he is clumsier than Dad!'

'Rose, stop being so judgemental he might seem…..timid but he seems really nice.'

'I suppose I have been a tad harsh, sorry?'

Albus smirked 'apology accepted.'

As all the first years gathered into a big group at the platform, they either looked nervous or extremely enthusiastic about the event yet to come. To Albus' right Rose had a wide smile on her face and was chatting on and on about the history of Hogwarts to a short blonde girl with bushy bunches and gray eyes that looked like they were filled with tears. To his left Jack was looking down at his rat Fenwick feeding it what looked like jellybeans.

'Firs' years follow me to the boats.' Hagrid bellowed once again and gave a quick wink to Albus.

They all boarded the boats six in each one. In his Rose, Jack, the teary girl, an elfish looking sandy haired boy and a boy with a huge scar across his left eye.

'Albus you look as the you are about to be sick. Don't worry to much you know what your dad said the hat cannot force you in to any house and plus Slytherin isn't all that bad.' Rose said soothingly.

'Look Rose I appreciate your concern and all but to be honest I would rather be back home than to be in Slytherin.

'Oh my god is that Hogwarts it's amazing. I mean we will be living there, in a castle with magic and secret passage ways and….' Jack blabbered.

They reached the end of the Lake and walked towards a grand door and climbed up the steps towards the place where they would spend the rest of their year.

'Here it is, Hogwarts' Rose said sighing.

The 1st years whether happy or nervous did not know that Hogwarts, the year they would arrive would be just as dangerous as it was when Voldemort was at large.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting Ceremony

**Hi everyone, if you did read my story so far i would appreciate it if you put a review it makes me think that people are enjoying reading my story so far :) Thannxxx - The-Dreamer04**

The 1st years stood at the entrance to Hogwarts with their mouths wide open. Jack was absolutely amazed, Rose looked like she was in a Trance and Albus stared at the boats deciding whether he should just get on one and go home.

' Alrigh' you lot, Good Luck, professor McGonagall will take over' Hagrid said stepping aside.

'Students, all hush up. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy head mistress and professor here at Hogwarts. In just a few moments we will be able to enter the great hall and be sorted into your houses, your family here at Hogwarts.' The strict faced woman said peering down at them with her spectacles and tight bun.

Albus, Rose and Jack looked at each other and swiftly looked down at her feet. The he heard a loud sniggering laugh come from behind him

'Oh look it's another stupid Potter and Weasley, back at Hogwarts.' Said the sniggering boy has he stepped in front off the three.

'You'll probably know me Potter, Scorpios Hyperion Malfoy and you Weasley I think your only non ginger they have ever had in a century, bet your parents are proud.' The white heard boy taunted. His three friends laughed slyly as they pretened to throw up,

'Oh and I see you've made yourself a friend, what's your name Bucky? See you and your rat are related and can see a huge resemblance!'

Jack put his hand over his mouth and you could see his hands trembling. Scorpios and his gang walked to the back snorting their heads off with laughter and making rat noises.

'First years, you are ready to proceed.' Proffesor McGonagall said.

Jack pulled his hand from his mouth and clutched on to Fenwick so tightly that it probably was suffocating. The grand doors opened onto a vast hall with four large tables and one up front for the staff. Thousands of candles were floating around the ceiling with gold flickering light. At dead center was an old tatty brown hat, which Albus immediately drew attention to. Albus took a large gulp and walked in curiously looking around with the rest of the first years. All you could hear at that point was exclamations of surprise and amazement from all of the first years, mostly from Jack and Rose. They recieved a wink from Fred and Roxanne and an enthusiastic smile from Molly. Albus completely ignored his brother James though. They all stood at the front now not far from the hat now.

'So what next?' Jack asked elbowing Albus. Just as he did a sudden movement came from the hat a twitch. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing to there surprise.

_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold __Gryffindor__, from wild moor,  
fair __Ravenclaw__, from glen,  
sweet __Hufflepuff__, from valley broad,  
shrewd __Slytherin__, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus __Hogwarts School__ began.  
Now each of these __four founders__  
formed their own __house__, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By __Gryffindor__, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For __Ravenclaw__, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For __Hufflepuff__, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry __Slytherin__  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

'Twas

_Gryffindor__ who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now give me faith new young wizards,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a peek inside your mind  
And tell where you belong! _

The audience clapped and started whispering amongst one another.

'Silence' shouted a old man, he was tall and thin he looked quiet a grumpy-looking as if had just woken him up on a restless night sleep, he looked very old with a great deal of long grey hair and a beard. He had blue eyes that twinkled but they were stern as if not to be crossed. He wore silver robes with emerald green shoes that seemed to poke up like elf shoes.

The students stopped talking and sat down in their seats.

'Good evening students and welcome back to Hogwarts, as you all know I am Professor Aberforth Dumbledore and I have a few announcements to make to all of you. As you all now the Forbidden forest is out of bounds as well as the corridor 5 in the dungeons and they are closed for a reason so don't let it ever cross your minds to enter. Now shall we begin the sorting hat ceremony?' The headmaster said looking towards professor McGonagall.

'Indeed' she nodded and brought out a large piece of parchment and started reading

"Lucas, Diana!" she read loudly.

A small brunette girl with a high ponytail and freckles climbed on to the stool and shut her eyes tight as the hat was placed on her head. A few seconds pause and the hat shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and Diana scuttled off to sit at the table.

"Coner, Sally!" "Gryffindor!" The table stood up and cheered loudly and patted her on the back.

"Roberts, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw and "Flint, Marcus jr" became the first new slytherin, and the table on the far left clapped loudly.

"**Cauldwell**, Peter" then became a Hufflepuff. Soon after a few he heard Scorpios Malfoy the hat had barely touched his head when it moaned , "SLYTHERIN'' Malfoy strutted off with his nose high to sit next to a few of his ugly followers.

Time seemed to drag by, he heard "**Wood, Zoe**' "**Kate, Morrow**" "**Collin Creevy**" "**Zack Thomas**" go into Gryffindor. The he heard "**Weasley, Rose**" Roxanne and George stood up and cheered before getting an evil eye off one of the professors. Rose literally ran to the stool and eagerly placed it on her head. She sat there for a while crossing her figures and her eyes shut closed and she looked like she might burst from how tense she sat. Then they heard;

'Very well then, Gryffindor!' Rose jumped up and took away her nervous face to an eccentric face. Albus heard lots of cheering from their cousins and lots introductions from the new first years.

Not long after he heard Jack's name. The hat was on his head for just under two seconds until it yelled 'Gryffindor!' He was eccentric also and ran awkwardly with Fenwick to the table where he received the same welcoming as Rose.

He stood there listening to the many more students and then he heard his name. Albus' legs turned into jelly and his heart pounded as hard a large animal running. He heard loud whispers off the students and Taunts off his brother James. He dragged his legs nervously towards the hat and placed it on his head

''Hmm," said a cunning voice in his ear. "Difficult, lots of courage, I see. Quite a good mind also. There's talent, yes lots of talent, a lot like your father, an awful lot like your father—he should of gone to slytherin you know and so should you.'

'No please not slytherin Please.'

'But why you could achieve many accomplishments many, but if you are so sure, I shall put you in, Gryffindor!'

Albus, was so relived he could have passed out, he ran to the table where Rose gave him a hug and Jack gave him a grateful smile. Albus was also welcomed and congratulated by his relatives.'

'Nice one there Al, could have sworn you going in Slytherin.' Taunted James.

They listened to sevral more and then it was over. The headmaster stood up and gave a few bits of advice mostly to do with you trying to not get expelled and clicked his fingers. among the gold plates he saw piles of food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, potatoes, salad, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs, which his father warned him not to eat.

The first years talked about there backgrounds, he learned that Katie Morrow was also a muggle and that Colin creevy's dad apparently new his dad and how Zack Thomas and Sam finigan dad's were also good friends with Albus' dad. Rose talked on more to Zoe and Katie about how much they were going to learn and how excited she was.

Desert arrived after everybody was done the main course. There was every cake, sweet, chocolate, ice cream and fruit you could think of piled high on the plates and when they were full all the first years got up to go to there dormitories where they were led by Molly Weasley.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor tower Molly told them all the rules and that the password was chocolate beetles.

They arrived into the common room; it was amazing with squashy armchairs and a roaring fire. They were told to go up to there dormitories so Rose said Goodnight to Albus and awkwardly to Jack and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Albus and Jack went up the other staircase along with the other first year boys and found at the top of a spiral staircase their beds. Five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Jack was too tired to talk so he just put Fenwick down for the first time that night and snored loudly not even tucked into his bed.

All the boys were finally asleep but Albus just couldn't drift off. He thought of what the sorting hat said and he felt completely awake. He looked hat Hedwig his owl and she was just sleeping peacefully in cage by the window. He rememberd the book he bought off James and opened it. As he stared at the bejewlled front cover of the book something totally unexpected happened frightening and unexpected.

You may have thought all the dark times were gone well let me tell you now. What happened to Albus that night was dark, very dark and from that moment on the troubles and terrors of Hogwarts and the wizarding world will return.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scar

**Chapter 4**

Albus' stared at the book, the cause of his and the wizarding world's misfortune. It was beautiful was blood red rubies' and golden yellow ambers but the stone that stood out the most was an emerald carved into a snake circling around a non reflective mirror. Albus stroked the snake and then it all started a burning sensation edged through his veins of is left are and a pain as though somebody had thrown a brick on his head struck his forehead. Then just bellow his left had a red burning flame carved its way through his arm. Sweat poured down his forehead and there was so much pain then Albus couldn't make a noise. The red flickering went on carving itself into a snake had bellow his left hand. Now green flames were licking there way through. Albus sprung out of bed and ran toward the bathroom to put cold water on it. But he let out a howl out pain and it al went dark.

'Albus, Albus, AL!' Jack said clapping his hand against his face.

Albus opened his eyes and four faces were hovering around him through his glasses he could barely make out a face but yet he could hear everything clearly.

'What do we do? Take him to the hospital wing?' Zack Thomas' voice seemed to ask.

'I don't know? I mean he has only been out for about 5 minutes' Colin responded half asleep.

Albus let out a moan clutching his head trying to relive the dizziness and pain.

'Whoa, Al that was so scary, you like scremed so loud and then you like passed out, we had no idea what happened to you mate!' Jack said helping him up.

'You alright. What happened' Sam said shivering.

'Yeah, I suppose. Sorry about you know and I don't really want to talk about it right now. Albus said hobbling into bed.

They all looked like they were in shock but they all said goodnight once more and hopped into bed. Albus stared at the blackened scar as he rolled up his sleeve thankfully as luckily it had rolled down not to cause any fuss. The scar was as black as charcoal with a winding snake. He put his glasses on the bedside table and tossed over trying to fall asleep and not think of the event that happened that night. He finally drifted off into a restless night sleep, waking up in sweat after his dream of the book and scar.

As he peered out the window it was a breaking into dawn so he put on his dressing gown and his glasses and avoided looking at the book or the scar. Jack snored heavily and he tiptoed downstairs to the common room to find Rose who was always up early. He was right. She was sitting in an arm chair by the fire reading Hogwarts a History and at the far end was too girls reading witch weekly who looked as if they were both 15.

'Rose?' Albus whispered tapping her back. She jumped up and let out a quiet squeak.

'Al, what are you doing up so early it's not like you at all!' She said half cross and half surprised.

'Well, I had a rough night sleep and last night…something really strange happened.'

Rose look concerned and tapping a seat on the sofa next to her.

As Albus' explained Rose looked more worried and worried and finally after he was done she said half in panic.

'Albus, you need to tell our parent right now! If what I think is correct then something is strange and horrible is going on here. We should defiantly go to the owlery now!'

'Rose! I cannot just send mum and dad d a letter saying, oh by the way Hogwarts is great so far other than a minor detail that a have a scar of a snake on my arm and a book that is really dangerous!'

'But Albus you must, what is happing to you seems like very dark magic and I don't think the person who caused this did it for a good reason.'

'Rose maybe it is a prank or something I mean there is no point in…' She cut him off.

'Bring me the book' she said strictly.

Albus ran up the spiral staircase a little too loud and woke up Jack. Jack bolted up right and groaned.

'Albus it's too early in the morning, you know the first day for the first years is a half day!' Albus nodded at Jack and looked quickly at the book took a deep breath and held it by the corner. Jack groaned and took it out of his hand a followed followed him downstairs.

'Oh, Rose is here…I better go back to bed!' Jack said before Rose mumbled loudly

'I don't bite'

'Sure you don't' Jack said loudly

'Excuse me, what exactly have I done to you for you to hate me so much.'

I don't know you tell me!' Jack said fuming his face tomato red.

Rose crossed her arms and dragged Albus to her side. Jack following him.

'Can't you tell your not wanted here Jack.' Rose spoke up

'That's exactly why I am here!' Jack sniggered.

Albus rolled his eyes and told Jack to give Rose the book. He explained everything to her that he knew.

'Hmmm, interesting. Okay Al if you refuse to tell our parents then we'll have to tell Neville.

'Huh? Neville, what do you mean Neville?'

'Professor Longbottom. Our parent's are good friends.' Rose answered back sharply

'Okay, just a question' Jack growled.

'After breakfast' Albus said quietly as he and Jack stood up to get dressed and go for breakfast.

They met back with Rose and walked out of the door into the corridor where they stood for a minute discussing how to get there. Then they saw Dominique walking out of the fat ladies portrait.

'Oh hello Rosie and Al haven't spoken to you since you left the station. How are you? Enjoying Hogwarts?' Dominique asked eagerly.

'Oh Dom, it's amazing better than I thought infact! We are heading down for breakfast but I don't know how to get there! Can you help us! Rose said excitedly as if what Albus had told her was at the back of her mind.

'Of course! Oh and sorry to be rude! What's your name?' Dominique said putting her hand through her flaming red hair. She was very pretty as her mother Fleur was part Veela and had an athletic body.

'J-J-Jack Cald-d-derwood.' He stuttered looking embarrassed

She smiled and led them to the Hall where there were quite a lot of students. They found a table and on there plates appeared boiled egg and soldiers. Jack appeared to be delighted but Albus' picked had his toast not feeling peckish what so ever. Rose too looked distracted looking around everywhere for Professor Longbottom. She dipped her toast in her egg and elbowed Albus hard in the ribs when professor Longbottom walked through the Hall. She flagged him down and both Jack and Albus looked ashamed.

'Hello, professor Longbottom how are you this morning' Rose asked politely.

He responded saying he was good then asked them about so far at Hogwarts and once again Rose looked ecstatic about answering. Then she finally asked

'Professor we have a problem… a concern and we wondering of we could ask you about it… in private if that's ok?' Rose asked

'Of course Rose I have classes very soon but during first break at 10:00 I'll be in my office by the Herbology green houses.'

The thanked him and walked towards the staff table to be served his breakfast.

The morning sped by as they went to the common room Rose sat in the corner reading and Albus and all the first years ate bertie bott's every flavoured beans and laughed at there each other's faces when they came across a strange flavoured one.

They walked down with their fellow class mates and there first subject was charms where professor Flitwik who looked very old stood on books as he was extraordinarily small. He just talked about the simple rules of charms and demonstrated a few spells.

When break time arrived they bumped into Roxanne who was really happy too see and talk to Rose and Albus. She also talked to Jack who just simply nodded at her or shook his head. She showed them the way to the herbology green houses and they walked to professor Long bottom's office. Rose knocked on the door and the teacher emerged.

'Rose, Albus and….'

'Jack' He said sounding rather frustrated.

They walked into the office which had a desk crammed at the back of the room and a large collection of potted plants were everywhere and green rug that appeared to have a charm on it to make flowers grow every few seconds and about 5 bookcases crammed with an endless supply of books to do with everything about herbology. They stood on the odd rug when the professor asked.

'What was it that you wanted to see me about?'

'We have a concern on what happened last night to Albus, Al explains!' Rose said worriedly.

Albus explained every thing to the teacher as he walked slowly toward a plotted plant and started fiddling with it worriedly. After he was done rose seemed to question the professor asking if she was right.

Then Neville finally said 'Albus, I am very sorry to tell you this out of my knowledge I have no idea what it is but it looks a lot like dark magic. We must alert you parents, they will know what it is.'

But before Albus could protest the scar burned once more flashing green. He could see Rose and Jack's frightened and panicked faces and Neville's eyes looking more worried than ever. Then Albus shut his eyes and all he saw was a hooded figure standing in a forest of some sort with a ring with a black stone in his hand. My lord I've found it, it is time the boy's life may now be taken by yours, only in a matter of months and your soul may live on. Then Albus could not feel a single bone in his body not a single pump off blood not a single heartbeat or breath and his mind with blank unable to think and went all dark.

Now you understand that the dark times are rising once more and many more dark and powerful wizards will become at large. Albus' life may not be around for much longer as something evil will take his place.


End file.
